


A New Adventure

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Regulus Comes Forward, Time Travel, Time-Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione is awoken by a stranger in her bedroom.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This one-shot is dedicated toReaderRabid2! They were the winner of my 1 million word giveaway! This story is in celebration of me hitting 1 million words on both FFN and AO3, and there is no way I would have gotten there without all of my lovely readers. So thank you to you as well! I was given 9 prompts and ReaderRabid2's prompt won! I'm considering writing all 9 though, so if I do, I'll add them to this story as separate chapters. Thank you to everyone who submitted a prompt! They were all soooo good!**
> 
> **ReaderRabid2's prompt: May I suggest Regulus and Hermione due to time travel?**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you liked this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**
> 
> **ETA: I've decided to expand this with the other prompts. Enjoy the collection: A New Adventure!**

Hermione woke up to the second dull thud. The first one had nudged her toward wakefulness, but it was the second one that truly brought her out of sleep entirely.

"Shit, fuck, Merlin," a pained voice whispered. A voice Hermione didn't recognize.

"Harry?" she asked, scrambling for her wand and flicking it, lighting the room. Harry didn't often fight with Ginny to the point that he came back to Grimmauld Place, but it had happened at least once in the last two years. It didn't explain why he would be in her room though.

There was a man on all fours on her floor. His hair was dark like Harry's but his skin was too pale to be Harry. She could tell because he was shirtless. She swallowed hard at the smooth expanse of skin along his back. It wasn't Harry, but whoever it was, they were fit.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked at the same time the man in front of her looked up and asked her the same thing. Her heart stopped in her chest. It was like looking at Sirius Black. If Sirius Black had been a young man and not dead. Goose flesh broke out across her skin and she shivered, despite the fact that it was a hot August night and she'd been sleeping with the windows open. In fact, she was dressed only in an old tank top and a pair of knickers.

It definitely wasn't Sirius, whoever it was. The only tattoo he had was the Dark Mark on his left arm, unlike Sirius whose torso had been peppered with tattoos. Hermione shook her head, it couldn't possibly be the name that had just popped into her head, but it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Regulus?" Hermione whispered. She climbed from the bed and knelt down in front of him. That's when she noticed that he was soaking wet. His long hair dripped water on the carpet. Water beaded on his shoulders and distracted Hermione from his gaze. He had beautiful shoulders.

"Why are you in my room?" Regulus asked. His grey eyes pinned her, just as she was about to reach out and touch him. She halted her movements and looked at him, mesmerized.

"I live here," Hermione replied. "Merlin, how old are you? You don't look any older than twenty, but you should be—"

Regulus coughed. "I'm eighteen."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "No, that can't be right. You were eighteen when you died, in 1979."

"It's not 1979?" Regulus asked.

"It's 2002," Hermione whispered.

"Kreacher," Regulus gasped and Hermione shook her head.

"He passed last year... I'm so sorry." She reached a hand out, not sure where she meant to place it, but feeling the need to touch him. She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, his skin was like fire beneath hers. "Merlin, you're burning up!"

Regulus nodded, then shivered, almost collapsing onto the floor.

"We have to get you dry, and into bed," Hermione muttered. She Summoned her wand wordlessly and the moment it was in her hand she had Regulus dry and then levitated him to the bed.

"I can move," he grumbled.

Hermione ignored him. Even if he could move, he was too big for her to try and help along if he were to collapse. Much safer for both of them to levitate him.

"I have a fever reducer," Hermione said. "But have you taken any potions? Or? Any ideas about how you ended up here?"

"Kreacher," Regulus began then broke off into a coughing fit. "He gave me a time-turner. Told me it would take me to safety. But twenty-three years into the future…" he trailed off and began coughing again.

"Well, everyone thought you were dead," Hermione said. "Perhaps it's best he sent you this far forward in time. Although the legalities will be—" she cut herself off as Regulus went limp in the bed. "Shit," she muttered and hurried to her loo and the medicine cabinet she kept her potions in.

Hermione ignored her reflection and sorted through the potions, she'd never gotten a list of potions out of him, so she had no idea if there would be any reactions, but she grabbed a couple of fever reducers, pain potion, and a bottle of pepper-up.

Regulus was snoring lightly when she returned and Hermione sighed. Snoring meant he'd likely passed out from exhaustion and not some other ailment. She didn't know much about healing people, but there was a general diagnostic spell she had learned while on the run with Harry and Ron, so she cast that. Other than the fever and the cough, he seemed to be fine.

Hermione decided to let him sleep and not wake him up for a potion. If the fever wasn't broken by morning, she would start dosing him. Biting her lip, she eyed him for a long moment. It was the only bed in the house that was made up.

Currently, Hermione was the only one living in Grimmauld Place. Lots of her friends had lived there at one point in time after the war. Harry and Ginny had lived there the shortest amount of time, only a couple of months until Ginny had convinced Harry to buy a cottage in the country. Ron had stuck around for a couple of years, until Lavender and he had moved in together. Luna had been there right at the beginning while her house was being rebuilt. It was George who had stuck with Hermione and Grimmauld Place the longest. Only moving out a few months ago after he and Angelina got married. All of those thoughts ran through Hermione's head as she considered the space next to Regulus. If she slept nearby, she would be alerted to a change in his condition. It was that thought that convinced her. She took a deep breath as she walked to the other side of the bed and slid in next to him.

At first, she thought it was going to take her ages to get to sleep, but she fell asleep within moments.

* * *

A featherlight touch traveled up Hermione's bare thigh and she hummed her appreciation, parting her legs slightly and turning toward the warm body next to her.

A low chuckle woke her fully and she found herself face-to-face with Regulus. He was lying on his side, with his head propped up with one hand and the other was traveling very slowly toward Hermione's center. She knew she should push him away, but it had been so long since someone had touched her like this that she sighed and her legs fell open even more as his fingers moved from the outside of her thighs to the inside.

"Do I get to know my pretty savior's name?" Regulus asked, a smirk reminiscent of Sirius playing about his lips.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione breathed just as his fingers made contact with her knickers. "I...We…This isn't...oh," Hermione murmured. His stroke was so light she found herself flexing her hips, trying to encourage more contact.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she knew Regulus was looking at her, but suddenly she was embarrassed by the whole situation. Merlin, did she want his fingers _inside_ her knickers instead of outside them, but it all felt so bizarre.

"I'm not usually so forward," Regulus said. His breath was hot against her ear and he placed an open-mouthed kiss just beneath her ear that had Hermione squirming. "But when I woke up to a gorgeous witch in my bed, I couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind."

"Please," Hermione hissed as his fingers increased their pressure just a little.

"I can't do more without your full and willing consent," Regulus drawled, his mouth had found that spot just between her neck and shoulder that never failed to make Hermione boneless.

Hermione groaned and grabbed the hand teasing her center. She pulled her knickers aside and pressed it against her hot flesh. "How's that for consent?"

Regulus's smirk turned into a full-blown grin and Hermione used her other hand to slide through his hair and pull his face to hers. The moment their lips touched seemed to stop time, at least for Hermione. His tongue was hot against hers and he tasted like Amortentia smelled. He moved the fingers in her knickers in time with his tongue and Hermione whimpered into his mouth. His thumb circled her clit and he slipped two fingers inside her. Breaking the kiss, Hermione arched her back and cried out, she was so close to coming.

"Fucking gorgeous," Regulus murmured as he kissed his way down her jaw and toward her chest.

"Fuck, please!" Hermione shouted, one hand holding his shoulder and the other was directing his actions at her core. Their fingers slipped together as their rhythm increased. Hermione's tank top was in the way, but that didn't stop Regulus, he found a nipple and sucked it through the fabric. A hot line of desire ran from her chest to her clit and she shuddered, shouting wordlessly as she came over their entwined fingers.

Regulus's mouth was on hers moments later and Hermione lazily dropped both arms around his shoulders. Then she hooked a leg around his hip and in a quick motion rolled them over, so that he was beneath her. She straddled him, pleased to feel his hard length beneath his trousers. Regulus pushed her tank top up and Hermione tore it over her head. Her hair tie came with it and her curls cascaded down her shoulders. Regulus's hands were everywhere as he explored her chest and torso. He pinched and pulled her nipples and Hermione ground down on top of him.

"You're a goddess," Regulus murmured, pulling her forward and placing a soft kiss on first one nipple and then the other. Her pushed her breasts together, burying his head between them and breathed deeply. Hermione had never been so turned on or felt so connected to someone else at that moment. Regulus was _worshipping_ her body, and frankly, it was almost overwhelming. His hands were large and warm against her skin. She scrambled out of her knickers, snickering at Regulus's whine when it took her breasts from his reach for a moment. Then she began working on his trousers, pushing them down his hips and releasing his cock.

"Fucking Merlin," Hermione hissed when she saw the size of him. She looked up at him to see he was smirking proudly.

"The Black men are well endowed," he shrugged, but Hermione could tell he was pleased by her reaction.

"I'll say," Hermione muttered. "I'm not sure we'll get that monster inside me."

"Don't worry, we'll make it fit, love," Regulus replied, pulling her to him again. Hermione straddled him once more and between the two of them, they did manage to work him inside her. She was fuller than she had ever been in her life. It hurt she was so full, but what a good pain to have. As she began to move, her muscles stretching around him, she was suddenly on the cusp of coming again.

"Oh, Godric," Hermione gasped as he hit just the right spot inside her.

"Should have known you were a Gryffindor," Regulus grunted, his neck straining and he slipped a hand between them to rub her clit.

Hermione was so close it didn't take much to push her over the edge. She collapsed on his chest and a moment later, Regulus rolled them again and began pounding into her. She was so sensitive that her third orgasm took her completely by surprise as she arched around him again.

Regulus grunted and bit her neck as he came, his hips never ceasing their movement as pumped his seed inside her.

Three minutes later, Hermione began panicking.

* * *

Regulus laid on his bed with his arms behind his head as he watched the pretty brunette pace his room. The sunlight dappled her body and he thought she looked delicious. She was muttering to herself, but Regulus wasn't paying attention. Her tits bounced as she walked and waved her arms and he couldn't look away from them. 2002. Twenty-three years he'd lost. And Kreacher was gone. Regulus wasn't sure, but Grimmauld Place was awfully quiet, which likely meant his parents were gone too. Was Sirius?

The witch hadn't mentioned him, although he thought she'd called him Harry last night when he'd shown up here.

"Who's Harry?" Regulus asked, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned her wide-brown eyes to him. "Fuck, Harry! Oh, Merlin. I need to tell him. What are we going to do with you?"

"Your boyfriend?" Regulus guessed.

"What? No! No, he's my friend. He owns Grimmauld Place actually—"

"Sirius's son?" Regulus asked, sitting up, letting the sheet pool to his lap.

"His godson," Hermione replied. "I, fuck this is so complicated." She came and sat next to him on the bed. He liked that she was still naked, although it was distracting as hell.

"Sirius is dead," Hermione said. "He was killed by your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange in 1996."

"Oh," Regulus frowned.

"So are your parents, as I'm sure you've gathered."

"How did Sirius's godson come to own Grimmauld Place? Shouldn't it have gone to Bellatrix or Narcissa?"

Hermione sighed. "Twenty-three years is a long time, Regulus—"

"Reggie, please."

"Reggie then. A lot has happened and—"

"Is the Dark Lord…"

"Dead." Hermione lifted her chin and caught his eye. "I'm Muggle-born. Will that be a problem for you?"

Regulus had suspected. Granger wasn't exactly a wizarding name, he'd guessed at least a half-blood. He eyed her for a long moment, truly thinking about his answer. Did it bother him that she was Muggle-born? His parents were dead, his brother was dead, the Dark Lord was dead. He was the last of the Blacks. There wasn't anyone to tell him differently.

"No," Regulus said. He had wanted to make a joke but could see that the question truly mattered to her.

"You sure?" she asked, holding up her left arm. Regulus frowned, peering closer and then hissed when he realized what was written there.

"Who did that to you?" he asked. His voice was low and vibrated with anger as he softly moved his thumb across the crude lettering.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione replied, her voice shaky with emotion.

"And she's…" He lifted an eyebrow and looked up at her.

"Dead."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I made a mistake six months ago," he said then laughed. "Well twenty-three years and six months ago."

"What was the mistake?"

"I bowed to pressure from my mother and friends and got this." He showed her his arm with the Dark Mark. She trailed her fingers across it, it was so soft that it made Regulus shudder.

"When did you know it was a mistake?"

"Immediately. But it wasn't until I figured out that he had a Horcrux that I knew how monumental of a mistake it was. Is the locket…"

"Gone," Hermione said. "We got all seven Horcruxes."

"Seven! Cor!" Regulus choked. He leaned back away from her as he thought about the implications that the Dark Lord had split his soul seven times. It explained his insanity and complete lack of humanity actually.

"Seven. Including one in my friend Harry."

"How?"

"Merlin, I forget how much you missed. You disappeared in 1979… where were you for twenty-three years?"

"I just showed up here," Regulus said. "Honestly thinking about time travel has always made my head hurt."

"It doesn't even make sense," Hermione shook her head. "You shouldn't be able to come forward in time. It shouldn't be possible."

"House-elves have magic—"

"—that we don't understand," Hermione answered. "I know this all too well."

"What next?" Regulus asked. "I imagine you are going to make me leave and get a job or something? I can't stay here and be your dirty little secret?"

"There is nothing _little_ about you, Regulus Black," Hermione said, humor flashing in her eyes. "But you are right. I guess we'll have to go to the Ministry. We should Floo Harry. He'll smooth the way."

"And how is this Harry so powerful?"

Hermione snorted. "Harry Potter is the biggest celebrity in the wizarding world and probably will be for the rest of his life."

"James Potter's son?" Regulus guessed. Hermione nodded.

"James and Lily Evans are dead as well. Harry's the one who defeated Voldemort. He's got a lot of clout."

"He can't be older than you, can he?" Regulus asked, trying to think back if James and Lily had even been married in 1979.

"He's almost a year younger than me, actually," Hermione said. "But there was a prophecy and Dumbledore, unfortunately, believed in it very much. To Harry's detriment."

"Believed? Dumbledore's dead too?"

"Regulus," Hermione said, grasping his hand. "There aren't many from your generation who are still alive. It might be easier to tell you who's alive rather than dead."

"Who?" Regulus narrowed his eyes.

"Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Andromeda Tonks are both alive. Narcissa has a child, Draco, my age. Andromeda's daughter and son-in-law died during the final battle, but they had a child, Teddy, who's just turned four. And that's it for the Black family."

"Everyone else? My parents, Cissy and Meda's parents?"

Hermione nodded, her lips pressed together tightly as a sinking feeling slipped down Regulus's chest and hit his belly. Why had Kreacher sent him so far forward? He didn't know anyone here.

"What about Severus Snape?"

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes and she shook her head. Regulus swallowed hard. Severus had been an acquaintance in school, but after had been one of his best friends.

"Most of the Death Eaters are dead," Hermione replied, wiping at her eyes. "Severus was a true hero at the end, though."

"Salazar," Regulus breathed as he took it all in. His heart felt heavy and he appreciated when Hermione patted his hand and left the room. He heard the shower down the hall turn on and dropped his head into his hands. He didn't know anybody in this time, and the time-turner had disappeared the moment he had arrived. How was he going to survive? How was he going to manage, knowing nobody? Would this Harry Potter give him back the rights to his estate? And most pressing of all, who was Hermione Granger and why was she living in his house?

Regulus couldn't answer any of those questions and they plagued him until Hermione came back into the room. She was dressed in a pair of Muggle denims and a t-shirt. Her hair was still wet and settled heavily against her shoulders. She looked beautiful in an understated way and Regulus decided right then and there that he didn't care about who she was. He wanted her though. He stood and strode toward her, still naked, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to his. She was stiff at first, then quickly melted into him, twining her hands through his hair, and tilting her head to allow him better access to her mouth.

After a long moment, she pulled away. "We should probably talk…"

Regulus groaned, he'd much rather lose himself in her body than talk, but he knew she was right. "Let me shower. You got anything here that'll fit me?"

Hermione nodded. "I think some of Harry's old clothes are here. Should I Floo him?"

"Is he going to put up a stink if I claim my inheritance?" Regulus asked, narrowing his eyes.

Hermione surprised him by laughing. "Merlin, no. He'll be glad to be rid of it, I'm sure."

"Think they'll make me go to Azkaban?" Regulus was a Death Eater, however, few his crimes had been. Hermione shook her head vigorously though.

"No, we cleared your name. You found the locket after all."

"I did, didn't I?" Regulus said with a small smile before heading down the hallway to shower.

* * *

After Regulus left, Hermione looked around her room, his room? She'd known it was Regulus's when she took it over, she just never expected… She shook her head. The whole room smelled like sex, and the bedclothes were all over. A few flicks of her wand and she had the room put to rights and an air-freshening spell blew through the room. Hermione headed to Sirius's old room across the hall to see what Harry had left. She knew there had to be something and was happy to find an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It wasn't much, but at least it would mostly fit Regulus. He was a little taller than Harry, but their build was about the same. She wondered if he had been a Seeker too.

"Hermione?" Regulus called from the hallway, pushing the door to Sirius's room open further. A towel was slung low around his hips and he was still wet from the shower. Hermione found that she really liked how Regulus looked when he was wet. The idea of licking a drop of water from his shoulder flitted through her mind before she held out the clothes she'd found.

"Not a very well-dressed fellow, eh?" Regulus asked, seeing what she held for him.

Hermione shrugged. "He doesn't live here. And is only here on the very rare occasion he argues with his fiancé."

She wasn't sure, but it seemed Regulus brightened at hearing about Ginny and Hermione bit back a smile.

"I'll let you get dressed," she murmured and left the room to Floo Harry. The task ahead was daunting, but Hermione was suddenly excited to see what the future held. She felt she had been languishing the last few years, and even if nothing came of it between her and Regulus, it at least felt like they were back in her Hogwarts days. A new adventure and despite the complaining at the time, Hermione was a Gryffindor. She found adventure exciting.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"I'm going to get you to say yes," Regulus said pompously. He looked to-die-for in his formal robes as he stood in their sitting room, a glass of whisky in his hand.

"It's only been six months," Hermione replied. "And despite the years, you're only eighteen—"

"I'll be nineteen in two weeks," Regulus said, narrowing his eyes at her. "What are you so scared of?"

"That you'll find someone better," Hermione admitted, not looking at him. Her nose itched and she could feel the tears beginning to gather at the corner of her eyes. "That you'll find a pretty pure-blood who knows all the rules of your society and you'll decide you want her instead of me. Marriage is serious, and I don—"

"Merlin, Hermione, I thought you knew me better than that," Regulus said. She heard the clink of the glass as he set it on the mantle, but she still couldn't look at him. Furiously, she scrubbed the tears from her cheeks. "Look at me," Regulus said, placing a finger under her chin.

Hermione met his grey eyes and could see he was hurt by her doubt, which only made her feel worse. She tried so hard to keep her insecurities buried, but inevitably they popped up and ruined every relationship she'd ever been in.

"Reggie, it's not you," Hermione murmured. "It's me. I'm insecure about basically everything, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't doubt you. I do _know_ you and—"

Regulus pulled her to him and placed a kiss against her temple. "I guess I'll just have to keep showing you my devotion," he murmured and Hermione shivered in his embrace.

"We're going to be late," Hermione muttered as his hot kisses trailed down her neck. "And it took me twenty minutes to get into this dress."

"I can get you out of it in a fraction of the time," Regulus said. Hermione laughed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I'm not secure. I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for being a basketcase, I'm sor—"

"Shut up," Regulus said. "You've been through an entire war, I can't even imagine that. I don't care about your insecurities. I just want you. We can add fidelity vows if you think it'll make you feel better. We can go and live in a cabin, just the two of us if it'll make you feel better, but Hermione, I'm going to get you to marry me. I know you want it too."

"I do," Hermione said, this time her tears were happy tears from Regulus's speech. She was being stupid, she knew it, but she loved him.

Regulus beamed. "Then it's settled, we're engaged. Let's go celebrate."

"After the Ministry function," Hermione insisted.

"Fine, we'll announce it, steal the night and then go celebrate," Regulus murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"We can't announce it yet!" Hermione protested.

Regulus groaned. "Now what?"

"No engagement jewelry," Hermione said. "You know how the press would have a fie—"

She cut herself off as Regulus held out a velvet-covered box. He popped it open to see a gorgeous diamond necklace. "It's brand new," Regulus said. "Had it made last month. Nothing in the vault would do for you."

"I…"

"Say yes," he prompted.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, beaming up at him. He pulled the necklace from the box, tossing the box on the settee behind her and fixed it around her neck. It was heavy and cold but warmed immediately and a wash of magic made her shiver.

"No getting away from me now," Regulus murmured.

Hermione laughed. "I thought that was my insecurity?"

He just grinned down at her before directing her to the fireplace so they could Floo to the Ministry.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
